You're not a monster
by mycompositionbook
Summary: BEFORE TWILIGHT, and only a few months after Jasper and Alice meet. They've just moved in with the Cullen's, and Jasper has drank human blood. This story shows Jasper's DARKER side, and leads to a fight between Alice and Jasper. I'm new .
1. Chapter 1: Hunting

-Jasper's point of view-

I was walking around in the woods just finishing off a deer. Alice was back at the Cullen's house-or our new house-with the family. She and I had just in recently moved in with the Cullen's and from what I could tell, she seems happy here. It didn't matter to me where we went, I just wanted to be with her.

I glanced around at my surroundings and that's when the smell hit. I couldn't stop myself. I made a bolting run in the direction of the sweet blood. Nothing could stop me; all I could see was red.

"Jasper! Stop!" She yelled after me. But I didn't stop.

I kept going, until I saw the girl. She looked no older than 20. With a quick snap of her neck, the flow of blood I had longed for went down my icy throat. I drained her in a matter of seconds. I dropped her lifeless body down, and looked around. I was pretty far out of Forks, with no one around or, that's what I thought.

"Jasper?" She whispered. I could hear her small footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't want her to see me.

I couldn't hurt her.


	2. Chapter 2: Yelling?

**A/N-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight. THE AMAZING WONDERUL STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. -.- she so lucky. AAAAAND thank you for reviewing! :D OKAY READ NOW LOL

Alice's point of view-

"Alice stay away from me." He said quietly. He was still facing the opposite direction away from me.

"You know I can't do that." I said, taking a few steps closer to him. I reached out my hand, just about to place it on Jasper's shoulder.

"Don't." He said coldly, turning to face me. I looked up at him and saw bright red eyes looking down at my gold ones. I lowered my hand, putting it back by my side and looked down. I had only known Jasper for a couple of months, and I had never seen him act like this. He was always more quiet around the family, but he opened up to me. Didn't he understand how much I cared about him? I wanted to help him through this. I swallowed and kept my eyes on the ground as I spoke softly.

"It's okay Jasper, we can just forget abo-" He cut me off.

"No we can't Alice! Don't you understand?! This isn't the first time! I can't stop!" He yelled.

My breath caught and I couldn't speak.

He had yelled…at me..?


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting

**A/N- **BAM. Chapter 3. I have problems lol…. And yes I know the chapters are short, but you must understand I really don't have much spare time in my life, and I really can't type fast LOL.

-APOV-

"I-I…" I started.

"You what?! Just say it Alice, I can't be here!" He grabbed my arms and shook me. I shook my head and gently placed my arms on his chest, trying to push him away.

"J-jasper you can stay here, we just have-" He cut me off again.

"No Alice! There is no more "we"! I'm sorry; it's just not going to be the way you had planned!" His grip on my arms tightened.

"Jasper you're hurting m-me!" I yelled. But he didn't let go of me. I thought back to one of the first visions I had when I was first changed. The first was of Jasper, in the diner. But I never told him the other vision I had had. I saw Jasper and I…married. And we were both so happy. And yet here I am looking into the eyes of hate and rage. Jasper shook his head, keeping his grip on my arms.

"I don't even believe it was real." He muttered. I looked up at him, shifting my weight. I began to feel cracks on my shoulders.

"What do you mean? What don't you believe?" I said a little louder.

"Everything. You and I. Your visions. I bet you never even went to an asylum! It was a trick. You're… nothing." He said glaring at me. I was frozen. I couldn't say anything. I felt everything slip away. The only person I've ever trusted…just...abandoned me. I looked away.

"I can't believe you j- just said that…" I croaked.

"Whatever. Just stay away from me." He said sharply, dropping my arms. Suddenly it was as if everything I had ever felt in the asylum, every vision, all the times I trusted Jasper, just collapsed.

"I did go to an asylum. I was there. I saw you. You and I were together, and you can't just run away when it gets bad Jasper Whitlock! It gets worse!" My voice was louder than it had ever been before. This frustrated Jasper even more. He growled at me and I stepped back, looking up at him horrified.

Then I felt a sharp pain as I was slapped in the face.

He hit me.

**A/N- Yeah so this one was longer. You're welcome **** PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye?

**A/N- Super sorry about not updating. All credit to the amazing Stephanie! **

APOV-

_Previously-_

_Then I felt a sharp pain as I was slapped in the face. He hit me._

My hand flew to my face and I touched my cheek. I had fallen to the ground when he hit me, and I backed away, nothing but fear in my emotions. I shut my eyes and flinched, expecting to be hit again, like in the asylum. I looked at Jasper as he stood, breathing heavy as he watched me.

Jasper's point of view-

I hit Alice. I hit her so hard she fell to the ground. She was looking up at me, her golden eyes fearful and scared. I hit her….oh my gosh I hit her! Who am I!?

"Alice….I'm so-"

She got up quickly and ran away from me, horrified. I slumped to the ground and put my head in my hands. I was a monster. She was the only light in my world and I just hit her! I love her!

-APOV-

I couldn't stay there. I was running at vampire speed into the woods and hopped up into a tree. Jasper was gone, he doesn't care about me. I sat up in the tree and hugged my knees to my chest, dry sobbing. What could I do? I can't leave…I love him.

I sat there for a while, and then heard his footsteps coming this way. I thought about running again. I saw him walking, but he must not have noticed me. He walked around and sat down against a tree, mumbling things to himself. I stayed up in the tree looking at him and listening quietly.

"I can't believe…I'm an idiot. She did everything to help me and I blew up. I'm a jerk. I don't deserve her. She's too perfect for anyone like me." He buried his head in his hands-something he always did when he was upset.

I quietly got down from the tree, and walked over to him. He heard me and stood up, looking at me.

"Alice…b-before you go….I just…god I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot! I messed up big time, a-and I'm sorry for everything, I should have never been that way! I never should have hit you or ever yelled at you. It's just….I just…never could've believed that I would ever find someone like you. I don't deserve you and just want you to know that….I-I love you. So I guess I'll never see you again…..goodbye Alice."

**A/N- Hello again. Did you like it? I hope so. But I can only know if you review! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry

**A/N- And here is the last chapter to this short little story! c: Enjoy! **

_Previously-_

"…_.so I guess I'll never see you again…goodbye Alice..."_

**APOV-**

He kept his eyes on the ground. I took another step closer to him, closing the space between us. I gently placed my hand on cheek.

"Jasper…I love you too and I'm sorry about everything and I'm not going anywhere…I-I can't say goodbye to you." I said quietly. I could never leave him. He looked at me and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back softly.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper."

He took my hand and we walked back to the meadow together.

**Seven years later-**

I twirled my wedding ring around my finger sitting on our bed. I could never forget that day, the only argument Jasper and I had ever had. It's so stupid to look back on now, seeing how far we have come. Some days he and I do fight, but it's so rare they don't even count. Jasper still regrets hurting me but its over now, it's the past.

And I only see the future,

Not the past.

**A/N- Wasn't that a cute ending? xD OKAY SO. DID YOU LIKE IT!? Please review! Even if you hated it! Or if you're a guest! Please! Thank you! Why do I keep using exclamation points!? Oh well lol! xD Bye!**


End file.
